


Arabian Nights

by JOSSAVILL



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arabian Nights Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Inspired by One Thousand and One Nights, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOSSAVILL/pseuds/JOSSAVILL
Summary: 𝙃𝙖𝙟𝙞𝙢𝙚 𝙄𝙬𝙖𝙞𝙯𝙪𝙢𝙞 | 𝙊𝙣𝙚 𝙏𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙨𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙊𝙣𝙚 𝘼𝙧𝙖𝙗𝙞𝙖𝙣 𝙉𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙨: 𝙎𝙞𝙣𝙗𝙖𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙎𝙖𝙞𝙡𝙤𝙧 𝘼𝙐"𝙁𝙤𝙧 𝙞𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙨𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙚𝙚𝙠 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙞𝙨 𝙩𝙤 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙗𝙚 𝙨𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝𝙩, 𝙥𝙪𝙣𝙞𝙨𝙝𝙚𝙙 𝙞𝙨 𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙝𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙗𝙚."
Kudos: 1





	Arabian Nights

A man of deepwaters whose tale was to be told, Hajime Iwaizumi, the brave conqueror of seas, sat on his chair of gold. A permanent frown rested upon his forehead, scars of his last battles unceasingly remained on his skin. 

“𝘏𝘦𝘢𝘳-𝘺𝘦, 𝘮𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴, 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘩 𝘫𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘺.”

He remembered it, as clear as the skies after the storm that wrecked his ship and washed him to the shore of an island he could not even find in maps. A land as if risen from the depths of the sea, or it felt as if it was hidden from the mortal eyes to see.

The deep serene welkin was oddly pleasant, his heart sought more of what he had found. And so he wandered, he fed his curiosity of everything his eyes could perceive. Thirst eventually came to him, with nothing but his torn-up sleeves to cover himself with, he could feel the heat of the scorching sun seep through his skin. All of him started to ache, he could only wish for an oasis for his drought to ease.

But he found none of such, only an entity he thought might end his agony. Although the 𝘐𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘵 had another to propose to the noble sailor: 𝘳𝘦𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘱𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘪𝘳𝘦, 𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨.

Had he not been faced with the dangers of hideous creatures, Iwaizumi would have freaked for a fiery beast to appear before him. Whilst he was wary of the jinni’s presence, still, an offer of his own kingdom piqued the sailor’s interest, he'd even forgotten the scratching pain in his dry throat.

He had heard of djinn before but never had he truly grasped the idea of a being with such purpose as to grant wishes and desires. It was a haze but having witnessed it with his own eyes, he could not doubt it anymore.

Iwaizumi began to imagine a realm for himself. All of what he could have and do with power and riches; how he could build an indestructible ship and set sail on bigger oceans or to make it that his tales be put record in history and told for eternity.

The brave sailor had let his imagination to its wildest; a massive vessel with a hundred shipmates to fit in its deck. It would have a big store for his goods to trade in far continents. He would have it built with first-rate lumber and iron from the base to its ceiling. It would be fueled only by the best kind of charcoal there is.

They would dock on an unfamiliar island and trade their imported products, or perchance it would be another thrilling escapade, mayhap another ogre would appear with intent of feasting on them. With weapons of the best qualities and brave hearts to fight, they will annihilate the vile fiend and stand triumphantly over its corpse while they drink their fill of the finest rum. And then they would set sail again, to wherever the waves would bring them, to the ends of the world even.

But a sultan shall remain in his throne and reign over his people, his brows furrowed deeply to this realization. With his castle of gold and thousands of men to his aid, surely he would be living in comfort.

He would have a statue of himself erected in his garden of blossoms. He would have the most beautiful women for his wives, his children would be just as exquisite as their mothers. They would wear clothes made only by the most meticulous hands of a famous tailor. A lavish dinner shall be prepared on a long table of marble and porcelain, where they would feast on meat deliciously cooked in rich spices.

His kingdom would have the strongest army and he is to be the formidable general people would heed and fear. They would trample on the weak and take over their lands. He would make a name of his, the brave sailor who conquered not only the seas but almost all of Arabia and the eyes could see, it is only he, Hajime Iwaizumi.

Succumbing to his desires, the sailor fell right into the Ifrit’s palm to play a role he fitted perfectly.

Finally living the luxury of his castle of gold, with his wives and people, all bowing to his presence of honor; Iwaizumi must think he had it all in his grasp. Still, he felt something was missing. It was as if there was a hole in his chest that even jewels of jade can not fill in.

The sultan thought, what if he was to set sail once more and at last find what it was that he longs for. Opposed to him leaving the kingdom to battle with the dangers of the seas, his vizier tried to convince him to stay in concern for his safety and well-being. Unwillingly, the idea of embarking to explore the ocean was ceased but he was to find the Ifrit for more of what he could offer and gift himself of what he seeks still.

It didn’t take long for the jinni to answer his call. Conditions, limitations, and regulations vaguely discussed, the deal was settled. Taken over by greed, Iwaizumi wished and wished without a timid thought, until the fourth.

𝘛𝘰 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘩, was the last he told the jinni to be granted. He wanted all the time in the world to see everything unseen, to hear all of the unheard, and to feel what is yet to be felt.

“𝘎𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘺𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭, 𝘎𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘚𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘰𝘳.”

The Ifrit’s voice echoed in his ears sinisterly as all that he 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 and everything else vanished but his golden walls that felt like prison to him remained. 𝘚𝘶𝘧𝘧𝘰𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘓𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦.

𝙁𝙤𝙧 𝙞𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙨𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙤 𝙨𝙚𝙚𝙠 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙞𝙨 𝙩𝙤 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙗𝙚 𝙨𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝𝙩, 𝙥𝙪𝙣𝙞𝙨𝙝𝙚𝙙 𝙞𝙨 𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙝𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙗𝙚.

A wish, if only he could have another one of it. He would want for all of this to be just a long dream, a bad one that is. To wake up in his home in Baghdad where he lived before he was eaten by greed, that is what he yearns for in this endless misery.

He sat on his stone-cold chair of gold with deeply furrowed brows while emerald orbs stared into nothingness. He heaved a deep sigh. Alone in 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘥𝘰𝘮, forsaken by the world, Hajime Iwaizumi’s last tale is only once to be told.


End file.
